dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 267
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * Superboy Planet Items: * * Futurescope * Element Sigellian | StoryTitle2 = Aquaman: "The Manhunt On Land!" | Synopsis2 = One day two prisoners, "Shark" Norton and Horace "The Wizard" Kates, who were both locked up by Aquaman and Green Arrow respectively, are plotting a break out. Both deciding to change their crime methods, "Shark" decides to become a land pirate, while "The Wizard" takes performing his robberies at sea. The two crooks successfully escape, and the authorities begin their search for them. Days later, a naval ship finds Aquaman at sea and asks him to aid in capturing the "Shark" on the main land explaining that Green Arrow has already started his manhunt for "The Wizard". Dawning a special water filled sea helmet (So that he doesn't remain out of contact with water for an hour) and a large sea-tank full of his friends from the deep, Aquaman arrives at police headquarters a week later to help the police out. During one of Aquaman's patrols of the city he is attacked by a number of the "Shark's" thugs, but they are easily captured with the help of his sword fish. Throughout the day, Aquaman begins to bust up the "Shark's" gang, even stopping some of them from escaping in a hot air balloon. Sick of Aquaman's interference, the "Shark" holds the sea life in the local aquarium hostage to get Aquaman to surrender. Entering the aquarium, Aquaman tricks the "Shark's" goons into breaking the glass of the aquarium tanks, allowing the sea-life inside to break free and quickly take out the gang, who are all promptly arrested. With the "Shark" and his gang busted up, Aquaman returns to the sea wondering how Green Arrow fared against "The Wizard." | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * "Shark" Norton * Horace "The Wizard" Kates Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = Green Arrow: "The Underwater Archers!" | Synopsis3 = Arriving at his secret hideout, "The Wizard" informs his thugs that they will begin committing crimes at sea where they'll be safe from Green Arrow. Green Arrow has been tipped off by this plot so he and Speedybegin developing bows and arrows that work underwater and begin training so that they can properly fight their foe at sea. When "The Wizard" attempts to hijack a ship to steal its gold, Green Arrow and Speedy arrive to stop the crooks, but they manage to escape in a miniature sub. Later Green Arrow and Speedy go to the rescue of a ship that has crashed into an iceberg. They soon discover the iceberg is really a secret ship belonging to "The Wizard" and they use salt to dissolve it, but not before "The Wizard" and his main thugs get away once more. Sick of Green Arrow interfering, "The Wizard" finds a giant undersea fire breathing lizard that was awoken from its slumber by recent nuclear tests. He goads the monster into attacking Green Arrow and Speedy, however the tide turns when Green Arrow spots Aquaman's pet octopus Topo “I met him once years ago” and by concentrating with all his “telepathic power” gets to turn the sea monster away. Green Arrow and Speedy capture "The Wizard" and send him back to jail. Returning to Star City, Green Arrow and Speedy are greeted by Aquaman and they congratulate each other on capturing their respective villains in each other's hunting grounds. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Horace "The Wizard" Kates Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Legion of Super-Heroes appeared last in . They appear next in . * "Prisoner of the Super-Heroes!" is reprinted in Superman Annual #8, Adventure Comics #491, and . * "The Manhunt on Land!" and "The Underwater Archers" are reprinted in Super-Team Family #3, Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told, Aquaman Archives, Volume 1, and '' . * "The Manhunt On Land!" is also reprinted in World's Finest #144. * "The Underwater Archers!" is reprinted in World's Finest #145 and . | Trivia = First appearance of the Arrowboat. | Recommended = | Links =* Read "Prisoner of the Super-Heroes!" online }}